Sports gloves are usually tight fitting (especially baseball batting gloves.) Because of their tight fit, sports gloves are often difficult for the wearer to remove; typically, the wearer must remove them by pulling them off, one finger at a time. This invention eliminates the struggle to remove gloves finger by finger by providing a glove attachment which allows for removal of all five glove fingers at once.